1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a printer capable of repeatedly printing out sentences based on data fed thereto by an external apparatus.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
A conventional printer of the abovementioned type is usually adapted to temporarily store data fed sequentially thereto in a reloadable buffer memory and to print sentences on shifted out data, fed out by the buffer memory, according to entry of data. In such a conventional printer, however, data corresponding to printed sentences are erased from the buffer memory after completion of printing operation. Thus, when a plurality of copies of the same sentences are required, the same data corresponding to the printed sentences must be fed repeatedly by the external apparatus for each printing operation. Accordingly, conventional printers of this type are inefficient, and leave much to be desired.